catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Petalfur
Petalfur is a pinky cream colored she-cat with blue eyes. History :Petalfur is a WindClan warrior. :She was a former clan cat, and tried to kill the leader, and was exiled. But before she was exiled, she killed the medicince cat. She fled over the moutains to the Clan's territory, where she lived as a blood-thirsty loner, until she was attacked by a pack of dogs. She went to WindClan for help, and lives there now as a warrior. She later goes with Briarpaw to hunt, and Cloudstar, Rospaw, and others are there. Another of the cat-speaking foxes attack, but no-one is serously hurt. Petalfur went to get more warriors to help during the attack. The next day, she is thrown into a fit of madness. Her eyes turn purple, and her fur seems to be stained with blood, and she tries to kill Cloudstar, but is stopped by Echostream. She suddenly faints, and when she re-awakes, she can remember nothing of what happened. Cloudstar decides that it wasn't Petalfur's fault and that she can stay for now, but she should be heavily guarded at all times WindClan's safety, and for her own. Cloudstar allows Petalfur to stay in the warriors den, but she is guarded by Echostream. A few days later, She goes mental, and tries to kill Darkfang. The next day, she apoliziges to him, and he says it's fine. Petalfur thanks Cloudstar for letting her stay. Swiftflight tells Petalfur he thinks there is a way to keep her from being mental. He suggests talking to Cindercloud or Sunblaze. Petalfur falls then alseep. :A few days later, she and Darkfang became mates, and she receives her first apprentice, Branchpaw. :Darkfang breaks up with her, saying he never loved her, and she begins to go completly insane. :Later that day, at night, she goes crazy, and tries to kill Darkfang, but ends up slitting her own throat instead. She then stumbles on to the moor. :The next day, she stumbles back in, and dies. :She is in the Dark Forest. Once in the Dark Forest, she appears to Moonpaw in dreams, and battle trains her. A few days later, she leads Darkfang into the Dark Forest, and tries to kill him, but fails when Whiskers bonks him on the head, knocking him uncousios, and sending him back to the real world. Petalfur is enraged, and turns on Whiskers. :She still seems to have some feelings for Darkfang, even though he never loved her and he has a new mate, Heathershine. This is shown when she tries to convince the cats of the Dark Forest not to hurt him. Trivia Note: These facts were revealed by Darkcloud, the roleplayer of this character. *Petalfur snores. *Petalfur is a bit mental. *Petalfur sometimes becomes evil. Her eyes turn purple, and her fur seems as if it is stained with blood. Afterwards, she always faints, and does not remember what happened. It is later revealed that a demon inside her causes this. Images Real Life Image Family Members Mate: :Darkfang (formerly) - Living References and Citations Category:Character Category:She-Cat Category:WindClan Cat Category:Warrior Category:Dark Forest Member Category:Dark Forest Cat Category:Dark's charrie Category:Deceased Characters Category:Loner